1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a signal processing device, and more particularly, to a high-resolution sigma-delta analog-to-digital converter and an image pickup device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since analog signal processing may be more difficult than digital signal processing, a solid-state image pickup device, for example, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imager or a CMOS image sensor, may convert an analog pixel signal output from a pixel array into a digital signal using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). In addition, the solid-state image pickup device may use a column-parallel ADC in order to convert an analog pixel signal into a digital signal in units of columns of the pixel array. The performance of an ADC may depend on the degree of accuracy of converting an analog pixel signal into a digital signal.